


Operation Dick Watching

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Free day, Friendship, Humor, Identity Reveal, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: One-shot! The Team spies on Dick and Barbara during their day off.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Operation Dick Watching

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I know I haven't uploaded anything recently and I'm sorry for that. I haven't had any ideas for stories and chapters but I'm going to try to get in the groove of things again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.

"What are you going to do on your day off Wing?" Wally asked him as the whole team was lounging around in the living room.

"I'm spending time with a friend."

"A lady friend?" HE asked slyly as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Artemis lights hit Wally on the shoulder. "I would be careful Baywatch, if he's seeing the friend that I know he's seeing he is going to knock you out."

Zatanna Came over and sat unnaturally close to Nightwing.

"What are you guys taking about?"

"Nightwing is ditching us tp gp hang out wth his lady friend." Wally chuckled.

Zatanna's eyes narrowed slightly but didn't say anything. Roy jumped the back of the couch and took a seat next to Artemis.

"Aw is Birdie going to see Firecracker?"

Artemis nodded her head. "Of course he is."

"Cute, tell her I said hi."

Nightwing turned pink.

"Guys seriously its not that big of a deal."

Wally wrapped a brotherly arm around him.

"Of course it is, you haven't spent time with her forever since changing your name."

Zatahna's eyebrow twitched. "Wait you all know her?"

A chorus of yeses rang out.

"We call her Firecracker because she acts like one and looks like one." Roy told her.

"If we said her name then it compromises Wing's ID." Arty finished.

"Speaking of Firecracker she is smoking hot." Wally added.

Artemis smacked his chest as Nightwing smacked the back of his head.

"Dude, don't say that about her." Rightwing's face turned serious even though his cheeks are tinged pink.

"There he goes going all bat protective pf her." Roy commented.

Nightwing sighed. "Whatever guys I'm going to the Bat Cave, see you guys later. "

He zeta tubed out.

"I say we stalk him tomorrow." Wally says instantly.

"Are you sure its a good idea?" Artemis asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, it will be harmless, if he is completely different with Firecracker then I want to see it."

"I agree with Wally, I want to see this for myself." Zatanna agreed.

The next day the team followed Nightwing dressed in civvies with his glasses on to a small cafe. He was on his phone for a couple of minutes until a beautiful red-head walked in. Dick's eyes brightened along with his other facial features.

"Bab's hey."

"Hey Pixie Boots."

He pouted slightly but gave her a crushing hug anyway.

AS they sat down he whispered, "Don't look but my team is here to spy on me."

Barbara smirked. "Then we should mess with them then."

Dick returned her smirk.

"Anyways glad I can hang out with you again."

"I know, we both been busy with my training and your team."

Zatahna's eyes widened at hearing this.

"She knows about us?"

"Yeah she's knows who he is along with the rest of us." Wally told her who didn't look surprised.

"Isn't that against Batman's wishes?"

Wally shook his head. "No Batman is quite fond of her actually and she is part of the Bat Family anyway."

Zatahna's jealousy rose inside of her. Not only his this "Firecracker" friends with Wing outside the suit but even when he is in the suit. Zatanna didn't even know his real name.

Dick and Barbara talked some more and actually forget the team was watching them.

"You want to get out of them and go to the park like we did when we were little?" Dick asked her.

"Of course you know how much I love the park."

Dick paid for their coffees and they set off.

The team followed close behind.

"I can't believe he didn't notice us yet." Roy commented.

"I know right Batman's training my ass." Wally snorted.

They walked through the park as Dick intertwined their hands together.

"Remember when we were nine and you tried to impress me by climbing that tree-she motioned towards the biggest tree in the park with her head-but you fell and broke you arm?"

Dick laughed. "I know not one of my finest moments."

"How about the time you snuck into the Batcave when we were nine and black mailed Batman to train you?"

It was Barbara's turn to laugh. "Believe me I was just as scared confronting DaddyBats."

"Still though a part of me was like oh yes I get to hang out with my best friend even in the cowl but then the other part of me was like shit what if she gets hurt?"

"And I think I turned out all right." Barbara mused.

"Wow, Firecracker blackmailed the Batman to join them?" Arty asked to no one in particular.

"I know right she is scary good." Wally said.

They duo came to a long patch of grass in the park.

Dick did a cartwheel followed by a handspring.

"Is that the best you can do?" Barbara challenged him.

"What you think you can do better?"

"Who's the one in Olympic level gymnastics?"

"You are." Dick grumbled.

She crossed her arms. "Thats right."

Barbara then proceeded to do a layout into a handstand.

They continued to out do each other in tricks and stunts.

Soon they both were laughing together sitting down leaning against a tree.

"Lets call it a tie." Barbara chuckled.

Dick agreed with still laughing.

He intertwined his hand with hers.

"I so missed doing this with you."

"Same, I miss having you around."

"How about every Friday we have a movie night like we did when we were kids." Dick concluded.

"Okay deal." Barbara kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled. "You know I would so kiss you right now but I rather do it without the team watching, okay guys?" He said that last part loud enough for them to hear.

The team came out of the bushes.

"Dude, you ruined your own moment." Wally said smiling.

"I got all night but seriously what are you guys doing here?"

Team was curious about Firecracker and also blackmail reasons.

"Did you know that we were watching you the whole time?" Arty asked.

Barbara nodded her head. "The whole time."

"Wow busted." Roy commented.

"Whatever team got to see you being all lovey dovey to each other so mission accomplished." Wally said.

"Then I hope you only day off was worth it Wally." Dick smirked.

Wally grumbled.

"Its good to see you again Firecracker its been too long." Roy said as he hugged her.

"I know Roy we need to do something."

"Its good to see you guys again."

"Need to set up a double date with you guys." Wally said as he hugged her.

"As long as you guys aren't busy with handling the Reach."

"Did you find any information on them?" Arty asked her.

Barbara smiled. "Its like you have no faith in me Arty, of course I found intel."

Arty rolled her eyes good naturally as she smiled.

"Batman should be debriefing you on it tomorrow."

"Nice job." Dick said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Anyways no more spying on me got it guys?"

"Yeah alright." Wally conceded.

"Good, and tomorrow we are also going to work on stealth and blending in because you guys did terrible."

"Whatever Wing catch you tomorrow and I expect to hear details about tonight." Wally said as the rest of them left.

The two watch as the others left the park.

"Finally they left now I can do this."

Dick wrapped both his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers.

Barbara placed on hand on his cheek.

They broke apart shortly after.

"I wish you would have done that sooner WingNut."

**Author's Note:**

> Thats it just another fluffy friendly one-shot and a green-eyed Zatanna. Hope you all enjoyed it, make sure to click that Favorites button and Follow.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
